


Promises to Keep

by Feruzia



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feruzia/pseuds/Feruzia
Summary: A promise they made to be together forever. but that promise was lost in time, will she finds it ?





	Promises to Keep

 

“Sister, I hate you so much!!” Hina is rushing outside the house. Sayo can’t do anything except to watch the door where Hina left. Her tears starts flowing down her cheeks. tears keeps flowing and flowing. Even sayo didn’t know why she’s crying.

 

Minutes passes, she still standing dumbfoundedly. She didn’t know what to do, there is a lot of things running in her head. Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why all of this happening? She keeps asking the same question over and over again, she keeps tracing back every action, every decision, every emotion that leading to this but everything doesn’t matter anymore. No matter what she did, no matter what she do, no matter what she will do. Hina’s gone. It can’t be repaired.

 

* * *

 

 

“Sister, I love you…. Promise me, that you will always…..”

 

Sunray shining into the Sayo’s room, birds on balcony chirping, signaling the early morning. Clock shows that it’s still too early in the morning. 5:55, school doesn’t start until it 8, she have lots of time to get ready, 2 hours for a schoolgirl like her it is more than enough, it doesn’t need that much to get ready for her anyway. She wakes up, trying to find composure she sits on the edge of her bed.

“What is that dream anyway?” It’s weird dream, no, to Sayo it probably more like a dejavu than a dream. It’s her promises to Hina when they are still kid. She forgot what is the promises she made with Hina back then. She trying to find the answer when, where, and why the promises made. Suddenly clock start ringing, her alarm signaling the 6 o’clock. It’s a signal of her need to go. Sayo leaving the bed room and start heading downstairs.

“Good morning mom”

“Oh, Sayo you already wake up, i made the food you like” Her mom smiles. Today food kinda special for Sayo, her mother make her special french fries. Lots of fries and other side dishes like chicken nuggets and eggs. Her mother fries have special place in Sayo’s heart because how she made it with the perfect balance of salt, crunchyness, and fluffyness suited with Sayo taste, something that a fast food restaurant can’t do and don’t ask about the chicken nuggets and the eggs it is just the best.

No need to wonder why she got such a fancy food in the morning, today is her graduation day after all and because of that she didn’t need to attend 30 minutes early for her disciplinary committee job. Hanasakigawa tends to do their graduations one week after the Haneoka, because of that Hina already did her graduation ceremony last week.

“Mom, where’s hina?”

“She haven’t back from her schedule at Pastel Palettes”

Sayo looks a little bit disappointed. She hoped that asking hina directly will find out her answer about the promises in her dreams.

 

**

 

It’s 12 O’clock the graduation ceremony ended already. Roselia member meeting up at the cafe outside Circle.

“Congratulations for your graduations” said Lisa, Yukina, and Ako together.

“Thank you everyone, you too” said Sayo.

“So, err…. Is this where everything ends?” Rinko ask shyly

“We already talked about this right, Yukina will go to America to achieve her dream to be good singer. And i will follow her, because she can’t live without me. Teehee” said Lisa happily

“I-i-i can live without you” said Yukina slowly

“Hmmmmmm… then i will cancel my ticket?” With her smug face, said Lisa jokingly

“N-n-no…. Please… don’t” Yukina blushing

“Anyway, it’s been decided already that today is the last day of Roselia. We may disband but our feelings stay connected together” Lisa try to encourage the others.

“Aim for the unknown, with the power of necromancer and lord of drums within me. I will become the best…..”ako halt her speech

“Drummer” said Rinko

“Drummer in the world!!” finish ako.

Sayo has nothing more to talk, Roselia was already decided to disband once they graduated already, she still remembers 3 months ago how ako cry for 3 hours after Yukina said she wants to go to America to reach her dreams. Today Sayo only smiles to cherish her last time with her friends and will ex-bandmates because tomorrow she will dwell into the unknown. For better or for worse Roselia has became a part of her life and that is something to be cherished for.

It’s 3 PM, Yukina and Lisa already left before 2 PM because they need to take care for their visa and other stuff. Sayo admire them, it is not easy to live in America alone. Yukina already get scouted by one of major label in America and get an apartment there and Lisa already has enrolled in one of the major America fashion houses, Michael Kors, both of them will live in New York since the end of this month. Rinko already has plan to do Software Engineering at University of Tokyo and trying to become one of the coder in game company. Ako will keep doing her school at haneoka and trying to find another band to join she want to keep challenging her sister anyway, with her commendable performance with Roselia it is not hard for her to find another band soon and become successful with them. That only left Sayo, she still don’t know what to do after she graduated.

 

**

Knowing Sayo, she still burdened heavily by her future, a limited choices, not like her sister or other band members who knows what they want to do, Sayo still thinking about what she really likes. She decided to stop by Hazawa Cafe just to clear things from her minds and decided what to do next.

“I am sorry, we are clo- Ah! Sayo! Happy Graduation!” The kind smile greeted her. The smile she knows well, the smile that will always work hard no matter how hard it is. Tsugu ask her to sit on the bar, since most of the place already get cleaned up and chair put above the table anyway.

“I am sorry sayo, I can’t go to your graduation. At this time of the year it’s kinda packed in here and my father need some help” Say Tsugu Worryingly

“It is okay Tsugu, helping your family is more important than seeing my ceremony, after all if you ditch your family for me, I am the one who will mad at you” said Sayo while trying to sip her coffee.

Sipping the coffee Sayo remember every memories that she’s been here. Since she learnt how to bake cookies she’s been visiting Hazawa Cafe for a meal or probably just a cup of coffee. It’s a nice place, the atmosphere is nice, and how they play jazz in their cafe really suited Sayo taste even though Sayo didn’t really like jazz to begin with. There is a rumour that a certain actress and idol has been visiting this cafe regularly and to enjoy her leisure time and a simple cup of tea. Sayo really like this place from her heart, but probably what she likes the most is the waiters. Hardworking and always positives Tsugu.

“So, what you wanna do?” Tsugu ask while cleaning the dishes in her counter.

“Hmmmm… I still don’t know what to do” answer Sayo shorts.

“Why don’t you just go into art university? You can become better guitarist there, I think there is a lot of good guitarist came from art university. Today i saw one pamphlet where they advertise to us about their university” said tsugu while washing coffee cup.

That struck Sayo quite deep, she never thinks about going to art university and become better guitarist. Even though she was Roselia guitarist she never put heavy admiration into it. She choose guitar only to avoid Hina genius capabilities that always been better than her. She will think about Tsugu suggestion but for now Sayo will enjoy this nice cup of coffee that has been nicely brewed and enjoy her last time with her best friend.

 

**


End file.
